


here to steal your heart

by sunkis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, both of them are so whipped actually, changlix is there if u squint, im sorry i wrote this while procrastinating my homework, seunglix besties, seungmin is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkis/pseuds/sunkis
Summary: seungmin is a full-time criminal, robbing banks every chance he gets. what happens when something, or someone, gets in his way of pulling off a heist in one of the biggest banks in the city?alternatively;seungjin au where seungmin and hyunjin try to rob the same bank.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	here to steal your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this'll be a short one that i got motivated to write while procrastinating school work ahahah. someone please scream at me to update my markhyuck au. please.

the crack of a gun firing a bullet resounded in the air. seungmin turned just in time to feel the whizzing of a bullet mere inches away from his head. he cursed under his breath and turned on his heels. he ran in an erratic pattern, dodging bullets left and right. fucking police, he cursed to himself. he jumped over a fence and turned into a rundown street where he knew nobody, not even the police, knew about. from there, he took about a minute to catch his breath and make sure that he was not being followed. after making sure the coast was clear, he took a well-used shortcut to his destination; the city’s biggest bank.

now, seungmin had robbed many banks. he’s even broken into houses. and he’s gotten off scot-free every time because, well, he was just too good for the police. (at least, that’s what he tells himself. his best friend and partner-in-crime, felix, begs to differ. “the stupid excuse of security in this trash city just doesn’t care.”) this time, however, he was going to rob the city’s main bank. it wasn’t just any bank he’s robbed, though. this bank held the valuables of many notable people in the city, ranging from a-list celebrities to politicians. basically all the filthy rich people kept their money in this bank. and seungmin was determined to get all of that money that the good-for-nothing people of the city didn’t deserve to have.

felix was supposed to come with him on this epic heist, but he bailed last minute because he didn’t want to miss a date with his non-criminal boyfriend. (seungmin didn’t remember the dude’s name, just that he was tiny and looked like some emo teenager.) felix had agreed that he wouldn’t get any of the profits, so seungmin was even more motivated to succeed in his mission.

he turned the last corner before coming face to face with the back wall of the bank. he leaned against said wall for a second, catching his breath for the second time that day. as he pulled on his black ski mask and gloves, he failed to notice another figure beside him in the dim lighting. as he pulled out his pistol, he froze as he felt a hand land on his.

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

seungmin slowly looked up to see the person who had his hand firmly wrapped around his wrist now. he was about an inch taller than seungmin was, so he had to look up slightly to make eye contact. the other figure was also donning an identical ski mask, so seungmin couldn’t see his facial features. all he could see were his eyes. slanted, cat-like eyes that looked at him with a fire in them. seungmin’s mouth went dry as he stared into the stranger’s eyes for what seemed like eternity.

the stranger realised that he had caught seungmin by surprise and smirked. “cat got your tongue?”

seungmin broke out of his stupor and rolled his eyes. he harshly pulled his hand out of the stranger’s grip and glared at him. “i could ask you the same question.”

the stranger seemed to have only realised then that he had a ski mask on and a gun in his hand as well. he hesitated before answering. “well, i guess we both know why we’re here.”

“to rob the fucking bank?”

the stranger looked slightly taken aback by the bluntness of seungmin’s statement but quickly schooled his expression. “well, that’s what i’m here to do, don’t know about you.”

“well, i am here to rob this bank, so i suggest you go somewhere else to do your job.”

the stranger crossed his arms. “i don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon.”

seungmin sighed in exasperation. “there are so many other banks in this city, why the fuck not?”

“i got here first so i don’t think you should be the one saying that.”

“fuck you, i got chased by the fucking police on the way here. if it weren’t because of those morons i would’ve been here way before you.”

“well, fuck you, i’ve been planning this heist for months now and i am going to be getting my coin.”

“and you think i didn’t? please, i’ve successfully robbed more banks and houses than the number of years you’ve been alive.”

“i’ve robbed my fair share of banks too-”

“oh yeah? i think i’d know you if you robbed any banks in this area-”

“well, i’ve robbed big banks overseas. in the states, japan, you name it.”

seungmin was not expecting that. “so, mr. expert-bank-robber, what are you doing in this humble city in south korea?”

he shrugged. “thought of doing an easy job close to home for once.”

seungmin squinted. “wait, so if you’ve robbed famous banks, then you’d definitely be well known in the criminal world. what’s your na-”

the other guy’s ears perked up. his eyes widened and he looked directly at seungmin. “fuck, i think the police caught up with us.”

sirens rang in seungmin’s head. sure enough, the blaring sirens of police cars could now be heard from a distance, and they were getting closer. seungmin turned to the stranger. “we have to run. now.”

the stranger nodded and grabbed seungmin’s wrist for the second time. seungmin barely had time to feel the blush that was creeping up his neck because the next thing he knew, he was being pulled through the dimly-lit streets of the quiet city, police sirens echoing behind them.

\---

“wait up-” seungmin stopped to lean against the wall of the building they stopped at. damn, how much did he run today?

the stranger turned around and his eyes looked somewhat apologetic. “i’m sorry, i kinda brought us to my apartment because i didn’t know where to go-”

seungmin quickly cut him off. “whatever, it’s fine. i really need some water and a nice couch right now.”

seungmin quickly walked past him, calling out to ask his unit number. he failed to catch the look of amusement in the masked stranger’s eyes.

as soon as he got into the apartment unit, seungmin made a beeline for the couch situated in the middle of the room. he plopped down heavily on it and sighed in contentment. he only realised he wasn’t in the comfort of his own home when he heard the quiet giggles coming from the doorway. he whipped his head around and saw the tall figure looking at him and giggling. seungmin straightened up in embarrassment and brushed off imaginary dust from his shirt. his cute giggling slowly died down- wait, what the fuck, seungmin? you’ve known this guy for barely an hour. he cleared his throat and started, “so, um, i guess our plans kinda failed.”

“yeah, they did.”

“well. i guess we could discuss and choose different days to rob the bank now.”

the stranger let out a laugh, which, in seungmin’s opinion, was beautiful. (seungmin, stop!) “let’s not talk about that now, shall we? that’s a conversation for another day.” he then walked into the kitchen, leaving seungmin sitting on the couch, unsure of what to do.

a muffled voice came from the kitchen. “coffee or tea?”

seungmin never really was a coffee person. “uhm, just tea please.”

the stranger made a sound of affirmation and seungmin could hear the clinking of mugs and the sound of the water being boiled. soon enough, the stranger came back out carrying two mugs of drink, one filled with tea and the other with coffee. “sorry, i only have chamomile tea at the moment, i hope you don’t mind.”

seungmin’s fingers brushed the stranger’s pale, long ones as he took the mug filled with warm liquid in them. he tried to hide the shiver running down his spine from the contact. “oh, it’s fine. i love cham-” seungmin stopped short as he looked up.

the stranger must’ve taken off his mask at some point in the kitchen or even before that when seungmin wasn’t paying attention, because now he could see his host’s face, up close. 

seungmin definitely did not expect him to be this attractive. fuck.

standing before him, was a man who looked to be about the same age as he was. his face looked like it was sculpted by the gods. his perfect nose bridge, jawline, pouty lips and those beautiful eyes-

seungmin blinked. he tightened his grip on his mug and muttered a nearly audible “thanks”. he was really glad that he still had his mask on. he must be blushing so hard right now. 

to his horror, he sat right beside seungmin and turned to face him. seungmin tried to look away but he used his free hand to hook a finger under seungmin’s chin to turn his head to face him. “how are you going to drink your tea with that mask on?”

seungmin reddened for the umpteenth time. “oh, yeah, right.” he fumbled to take his mask off and threw it on the couch beside him.

this time, it was the figure sitting beside him who was staring. seungmin looked away in embarrassment and took a sip from his tea mug.

“cute.”

seungmin’s eyes widened. he whipped around to face him. “what did you say?”

the other man fumbled for words. “uh, did i really just say that out loud?” he asked sheepishly, scratching his neck.

seungmin smirked. “wanna say it louder?”

his eyes widened and he quickly became a stuttering mess in front of seungmin. seungmin laughed. he held out his hand. “i’m just kidding. i’m kim seungmin, you?”

the other man smiled, grasping his outstretched hand. seungmin loved the warm feeling from his palms and the way their hands fitted perfectly together. “hwang hyunjin.”

seungmin felt fuzzy inside as their hands continued to grip each other tightly. hyunjin broke the silence by asking, “so, seungmin. do you want to meet up any time soon? preferably not behind a bank this time.”

seungmin loved the way his name sounded when hyunjin said it. he smirked, not missing the blush dusting hyunjin’s cheeks as he heard his next words. “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! i might make a part two, might even make this a series, who knows? let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it or if you want a sequel to this! might make a changlix spinoff if im feeling like it, so if you want that too do tell me!!
> 
> feel free to shout at me over on my [cc](%E2%80%9Dcuriouscat.me/silverhyucks%E2%80%9D) or on my [twitter!](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/hyckful%E2%80%9D)


End file.
